megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Buster Rod G
is a Robot Master from Mega Man: The Wily Wars based on Sun Wukong, a character from the Chinese novel Journey to the West. He's the leader of the Genesis Unit and a master of martial arts. Because of his rowdy personality and inexperience, he and Mega Water S argue often, and Hyper Storm H tries to avoid conflicts between them. He is fought twice in the game. In his stage he attacks with a rod that can extend, and can spin it fast to protect against attacks. He also creates illusions of himself when he jumps to other side of the room. After his defeat, he escapes (having only 1 HP left) and is fought again in the third Wily Tower stage, where he attacks with shots from his arm cannon and jumps from platforms that are constantly falling down. His weakness is Hard Knuckle. Data Mega Man & Bass CD Data Damage Data Chart (1st Encounter) Damage Data Chart (2nd Encounter) Stage enemies Enemies in Buster Rod G's stage: *Batton *Blaster *Bunby Heli *Big Snakey *Bomb Flier *Changkey Maker *Hammer Joe *Komasaburo *Matasaburo *Met *Metall DX (both normal and propeller types) *Petit Snakey *Pickelman *Pickelman Bull *Pipi *Robbit Other media ''Mega Man Megamix In the manga, Buster Rod G was created with lightweight materials to make him fast, but as result he has low resistance to damage. He has a hologram generator similar to the one used by Gemini Man, allowing him to produce multiple images of himself and confuse enemies. He appears in the side story "Mega Gandhara" and has a cameo appearance in the last story from ''Mega Man Gigamix. ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) Buster Rod G first appeared in issue 20, where the Genesis Unit and the Mega Man Killers help Dr. Wily invade the Chronos Institute in an event that will happen in the future. He appears again during the crossover Worlds Collide, joining the rest of the Genesis Unit and Copy Robot to attack Mega Man, Sonic the Hedgehog, Proto Man, Tails, and Rush. Buster Rod G battled Sonic, but was defeated by the Hedgehog. He and the rest of the Genesis Unit had been completely destroyed by Mega Man beforehand in the altered timeline created by the Genesis Wave, down to their IC chips, which should have made reconstruction impossible. However, due to the altered laws of reality in the Skull Egg Zone, they were revived by Dr. Wily and Dr. Eggman. Buster Rod and his comrades were later revived again as part of a large Robot Master army that battled the blue heroes and their force of allies, but the monkey-like Robot Master was once again overpowered by Sonic. Gallery WWWily3Boss.png|Mega Man fighting against Buster Rod G in the Wily Tower. MegamixWWN01.png|Buster Rod G in Mega Man Megamix. GigamixMegaWorld.png|Buster Rod G cameo in Mega Man Gigamix. MM&BBusterRodG.png|Buster Rod G's CD database sprite from Mega Man & Bass. Trivia *The "G" in Buster Rod G's name stands for "Gokū" from the name Son Gokū. Son Gokū is the name for Sun Wukong in Japan. *Buster Rod G's Japanese dislike of Rush and Treble comes from a Japanese belief that dogs and monkeys don't get along. *Buster Rod G is one of the few Robot Masters in the original series to have a tail, the others being Centaur Man, Pluto, Splash Woman, and Snake Man. *Buster Rod G is one of two characters featured in Archie Comics series based on video games to have been based on Sun Wukong, the other being Ken "Monkey" Khan from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. A nod to this shared basis is made during Buster Rod G and Sonic's first fight, which Sonic notes feels "familiar." Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man: The Wily Wars bosses Category:Genesis Unit Category:Robots made by Dr. Wily Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart Category:Deceased Category:Beastlike Robot Masters Category:Mythological design Category:Archie Comics Classic characters